Historias para Mari
by Caro Roth
Summary: No los he visto en mucho tiempo, no he escuchado el mantra de mamá, ni he visto a papá leer el periódico y decirle te amo, ya no me he vestido como Robin con mis tíos...ya no he bebido té...solo me quedan sus historias.
1. Chapter 1

Historias para Mari.

Cyborg POV

¡Oh, no! ¡No lo harás viejo! -

¡Oh, sí bebé! Viste eso bestita, así es como se hace. –

¡Viejo eso fue trampa! – casi podía ver humo saliendo de sus orejas, el pobre pedazo de pasto podía ser muy gracioso a veces.

Claro que no, te gane, soy mejor que tú y lo sabes. –

¿Tío Cyborg? – Mari se asomó entre el sofá, tenía puesta su pijama de conejo, se veía igual de tierna que Rae cuando Mumbo la convirtió en conejo…aunque ella no lo admitiera.

¿Qué sucede linda? –

No puedo dormir…-

Oh vaya, ¿tuviste un mal sueño? – la tome en brazos – Lo siento bestita, tendrás que esperar, iré a acompañar a Mari.

Claro, huye cobarde, cuando vuelvas pateare tu trasero de hojalata. –

¡Eso quisieras enano! –

¡Tío! -

Lo siento Mari, vamos, cuéntame que sucede- Volvimos a su habitación, estaba junto a la de Raven, tenía la misma cantidad de libros, pero estos eran cuentos y libros para niños…creo.

Tuve un sueño sobre papá-

¿Oh…quieres hablar de eso? – negó con la cabeza muchas veces – De acuerdo, de acuerdo, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti? –

Mmm… ¿puedes contarme una historia? -

Claro pequeña, ¿qué será esta vez? ¿Quieres que te cuente de cuando acabamos con la Hermandad del mal? ¿O sobre nuestro viaje a Japón? ¡Oh! Ya lo tengo, que te parece de esa vez que participe en el torneo internacional de vid…-

¡Mamá y papá! Quiero una historia sobre mamá y papá…- Así que era eso…

¿Quieres que la lea yo? – asintió suavemente, tuve que reprimir el deseo de abrazarla era tan delicada que cuando Star y yo la abrazábamos solíamos dejarle un par de moretones, pero no era a propósito, claro que no, es que la amábamos demasiado y no solíamos medir nuestra fuerza lo suficiente y ella era demasiado pálida, no tanto como Rae…Mari tenía un tono más rosa. Tome el libro que Dick había estado escribiendo para ella, era prácticamente un registro de todas sus citas, sus citas con mi Rae, ese cabeza de púa, seguramente no pensó que su hermano iba a leer todo esto. Era un libro de tapa de cuero negro, sus páginas eran un poco amarillas y estaba escrito con una letra muy pulcra…como siempre y antes de cada historia había un dibujo de mi hermanita, muy pocos lo sabíamos, pero era muy buena para dibujar.

Muy bien…déjame ver. Este se ve interesante, ¿lista? – asintió emocionada.

(La historia es un recuerdo de Robin, así que imaginen que él lo está relatando.)

"Die Höhle von Van Gogh.

Estaba muy cansado y aburrido, claro que el aburrimiento le ganaba al cansancio, hace un par de semanas que no había pasado nada, ningún crimen, ninguna alerta, ni siquiera una emergencia en la que pudiéramos participar, ya había acabado con los archivos, adelante trabajo, incluso hice todo lo que Chico bestia no había hecho, revise y separe el correo, entrene, limpie y organice los archiveros, el gimnasio y la sala de evidencia, les di mantenimiento a las maquinas, no había centímetro en la torre que no hubiese tocado ya…y aún no había rastro de que nos necesitaran, era tan tedioso que los chicos se habían ido a pasar unos días con los Titanes Este, excepto Raven, y podía saber que el aburrimiento le estaba afectando tanto como a mí porque la encontré sentada en la sala buscando algo que ver en el televisor, ella nunca, jamás…haría algo así. Me senté a su lado, hace poco había aceptado ya mis sentimientos por ella, Star y yo habíamos terminado hace unos meses y ahora estaba saliendo con Speedy, y recientemente me había dado cuenta de que me enamoré de mi mejor amiga…por eso me ponía nervioso estar sola con ella, y este era el segundo día y era la primera vez que la veía desde que los chicos se fueron.

¿Tú tampoco tienes nada que hacer ahora? –

Ah…no, estuve entrenando, pero ya fue suficiente, y ya revisé todo y bueno sin los chicos todo se mantiene limpio…así que ya no hay nada que hacer. –Rae seguía pasando los canales.

Entiendo…- un canal tras otro – ¿En serio? ¿Tenemos el mejor sistema de cable y no hay nada que ver? Todo esto lo transmitieron ayer en la noche. -

¿También viste la televisión ayer? –

Claro que sí, no tenía nada que hacer y ya leí todos mis libros por lo menos unas cuatro veces cada uno, incluso yo me canso de ellos a veces, ¿es un pecado ver televisión o qué? –

No, no, es que nunca te había visto aquí…voluntariamente, ya sabes, viendo el televisor-

Lo siento…es que no hay nada que hacer, es tan frustrante, y tú ya hiciste todo lo que se pudo haber hecho, así que gracias chico maravilla. –

Lo siento, oye, ¿aún no desayunas? –

Ah…no-

De acuerdo, entonces qué tal si salimos a desayunar como personas normales, no nos vendría mal, y no quiero cocinar y estoy seguro de que…tu tampoco- aun no olvidaba los waffles del fin del mundo.

De acuerdo, pero iré a cambiarme, y tú también, un semáforo andante no es exactamente una persona normal, avísame cuando estés listo- dijo mientras salía por la puerta… ¿cuando estés listo? que no eran las mujeres las que tardaban en cambiarse, Star solía hacerme esperar media hora…en el mejor de los casos.

Tarde más de lo esperado escogí unos pantalones negros y unas zapatillas de montaña de igual color, una camisa negra simple y una chompa de cuero y por supuesto unas gafas oscuras, a mí también me gustaba usar negro de vez en cuando. Era la primera vez que salía con Raven siendo un civil…y yo jamás la había visto sin uniforme, ella jamás me había visto sin uniforme excepto cuando escapamos de la policía en Tokio…y todo se sentía muy raro, claro que me ponía nervioso… ¿pero tanto? Era ridículo, Raven era mi mejor amiga, nos habíamos contado muchas cosas, incluso podía decir que algunas de ellas si eran para avergonzarse, y nunca dude en mirarla a los ojos, ¿y me sentía inseguro de cómo lucia? Era Raven, la conocía perfectamente y sabía que a ella no le interesaban esas cosas, así que fui a verla.

Cuando abrió la puerta trate de no mirarla como un idiota, al menos no tanto tiempo como para que se diera cuenta…era tan raro verla sin uniforme. Llevaba unos boyfriend jeans con un cinturón negro y un suéter negro de cuello alto que llevaba metido en los pantalones, su cabello estaba recogido en un moño en la parte baja de su cabeza y algunos mechones se le escapaban, llevaba también un pequeño bolso, no creí que ella fuera de las que llevaba bolso…no creí que ella tuviera un bolso.

Vaya, ¿ahora el gótico eres tú? –

No soy gótico. –

Lo sé, no es agradable, ¿verdad? -

Bueno…Rae-

Tranquilo chico maravilla, estoy jugando- dijo con una sonrisa…era uno de los beneficios de ser su mejor amigo, sabía que esas sonrisas eran para mi…todos las habíamos visto alguna vez, pero podía decir que yo las veía más seguido.

Muy bien my lady si me permite, iremos a la mejor cafetería de Jump city- Rae nos transportó a algún lugar del centro, un callejón donde nadie nos veía y ahí emprendimos camino, aun me tomaba del brazo…que más podía pedir.

¿A dónde vamos? –

A la mejor cafetería de Jump city-

Si, ya me lo dijiste-

¿Entonces por qué preguntas? –

Muy gracioso Rob…amm ¿cómo se supone que debo llamarte? -

Somos civiles hoy, llámame como quieras Rach- sabía que odiaba los sobrenombres, pero ver su rostro cuando estaba molesta era muy divertido…bueno, cuando no estaba molesta conmigo, y estaba "ligeramente" molesta.

De acuerdo Dick, entonces, ¿cuánto tardaremos en llegar?, tardaste mucho en cambiarte y muero de hambre-

En un momento llegaremos- entramos en otro callejón.

Espero que no hayas fingido ser un héroe por años y ahora vayas a matarme aquí-

¿Qué? Claro que no Rach, jamás te haría eso, además, ¿no crees que tengo más estilo que para hacer eso en un callejón como este? Elegiría un mejor lugar para ti-

No tienes idea de lo halagada que me siento al escucharlo-

Es por aquí, entrare yo primero para guiarte, ten cuidado con la cabeza y cierra la puerta detrás de ti- En medio de ese largo callejón había una pequeña puerta, Rae y yo teníamos que agacharnos para entrar, y era un corredor algo largo y oscuro, poco a poco se iba haciendo más grande y al final había una puerta de madera ninguna persona en sus cabales entraría, pero para quienes sabíamos lo que había allí, era justo y necesario. Cuando abrí la puerta sabia lo sorprendida que estaría Raven al salir, así que me gire para verla, como siempre, si su rostro no decía mucho de sus emociones, sus ojos si, y brillaban de una manera muy especial, supe que había hecho un buen trabajo. – ¿qué te parece? -

Oh, Richard…es…es precioso- Si bien el exterior se veía como un edificio abandonado más, la parte interna era todo lo contrario, y era más grande de lo que parecía, era un gran edificio de al menos una cuadra y era de tres pisos, aunque solo se usaban los alrededores por lo que en el centro había un jardín lleno de flores con un almendro enorme en la mitad por suerte tenia flores aun, aunque algunos pétalos estaban cayendo ya (como los típicos arboles de cerezo de los animes de Chico bestia), así que se veía como una nevada, también había una pequeña plataforma que se usaba para shows en vivo rodeando el tronco, los vidrios del techo permitían ver el cielo azul, en los alrededores los pasillos tenían las mesas, unos libreros repletos de libros en los espacios vacíos, y las paredes estaban decoradas con papel tapiz, cada mesa tenia uno diferente, se veía perfecto y muy sencillo, aunque uno pensara que eso no podía ser posible. ¿Qué clase de árbol es ese? -

Es un almendro-

¿Cómo es que pudo crecer aquí? –

La verdad no lo sé Rae- Un chico rubio de cabello largo se nos acercó- Rachel, déjame presentarte al dueño del lugar y un gran amigo mío, él es Nils- llevaba su típico traje negro de mesero y los tatuajes en sus brazos se veían, tal vez no fue una buena idea, note que se gustaron de inmediato.

Bienvenida a Die Höhle von Van Gogh, meine Dame. – tomo su mano y la beso en el dorso, me miro mientras lo hizo- esta encantadora señorita es tu novia Richard?

Soy su amiga- Auch…justo en la friendzone.

Ya veo, encantado de conocerte Rachel-

Lo mismo digo-

Déjenme llevarlos a su mesa, ¿tal vez les gustaría usar el tercer piso? Las flores del almendro siguen intactas arriba, y evitaran que los pétalos invadan su comida-

Claro, gracias- tome a Raven del brazo y seguimos a Nils por las escaleras, el tercer piso estaba vacío, por lo general este lugar estaba casi vacío en las mañanas, era en la noche cuando se llenaba por las presentaciones, por eso decidí venir aquí, nadie nos molestaría…excepto Nils al parecer. Nos entregó las cartas y se retiró.

¿En verdad es un lugar hermoso…pero semejante árbol debí haberlo visto desde afuera mientras volaba alguna vez, como es que no lo vi antes? -

Porque no puedes, yo ayude a construir el lugar, usamos un vidrio especial, no puedes ver nada de afuera a adentro, de hecho, parece un piso común, por eso este edificio se mantiene oculto aún.

¿Y cómo es que se mantiene en pie? Con tantos ataques alguien debió derribarlo ya-

Pues…fuera de unas ventanas rotas no le ha pasado nada más…pero eso es más suerte que otra cosa jaja-

Es un lugar muy afortunado entonces, ¿eh? - su sonrisa…

Supongo que si Rach- sonreí también.

¿Puedo tomar sus órdenes? -

A mi dame lo de siempre-

Muy bien, ¿y que desea la señorita? –

¿Además de la paz mundial? Pediré un freddo y un pedazo de red velvet-

En seguida. Oh y, por cierto, tu amiga me cae muy bien Rick- me guiño un ojo y se retiró. Cada vez me estaba agradando menos.

No te preocupes por mí, sé que solo te está molestando. –

¿Qué? -

Soy empática, siento cuando estas molesto además tenemos un vínculo, ¿recuerdas? -

Ah…si, es que…ya sabes, sé que es incómodo para ti y me molesta que…que te moleste-dios que estoy diciendo, no tiene sentido.

Pero en realidad me agrada, se ve que es un buen chico. -

Si…lo es-

¿Y qué pediste? -

¿Ah? -

¿Qué es lo de siempre? –

Oh, un café irlandés y un pedazo de tiramisú- alzo una ceja.

Vaya, no sabía que Robin, el defensor de los inocentes, el protector de Jump city, el ex compañero de Batman, detective de medio tiempo, semáforo andante, la idea de la pulcritud consumiera alcohol- escuche su divertida voz a través de nuestro vinculo…era lo suficientemente perspicaz como para saber que ese comentario estaba fuera de lugar cuando no tenía la máscara puesta, cosa que se le escapaba a los demás.

Ja ja. Vamos Rachel no me digas que tu no, fuera de mis responsabilidades, soy un hombre y además humano, me doy mis gustos de vez en cuando. -

Touche-

Disculpen. La orden de la señorita, y la orden del caballero- Raven soltó un bufido.

Muchas gracias-

A ti por dejarte traer hasta aquí, no es común ver mujeres tan hermosas por estos lugares, por lo general esto está lleno de hombres. Así que si decides volver…sola, y alguien te está molestando no dudes en avisarme. -

Gracias Nils, pero puedo cuidar de ella perfectamente-

Ya veo…ja, entonces cuide usted de mi amigo meine dame, puede ser algo frágil.

¡Oye! -

Lo sé- Ambos se veían intensamente… ¿de qué me perdí? Al final Nils se fue, el resto del desayuno fue silencioso, no había necesidad de hablar, y acalle mi incertidumbre. Tu madre se veía tan hermosa, mirando aquel almendro, mezclada entre el tapiz del lugar, el árbol de fondo y los pétalos blancos flotando cerca de ella en una brisa inexistente, como si ella fuera su sol, fue en ese momento en medio del vapor del café, y los ojos de tu madre devolviéndome la mirada, que supe que mi alma se había atado a la suya.

Nos quedamos allí toda la tarde, hablamos con Nils, leímos algunos de los libros, recorrimos los pasajes secretos del café y nos quedamos a un tributo de Les Luthiers en la noche, fue la primera vez que vi a tu madre disfrutar de una comedia, no se lo digas a Garfield.

Cuando la noche llego nos quedamos a la orilla de la isla, nos sentamos sobre una roca a escuchar música, lo recuerdo bien la canción era "Adiós" de Gustavo Cerati, el cielo estaba algo despejado y se podían ver un par de estrellas, hacia frio, tu madre temblaba un poco y por alguna razón que no me percate termino recostada en mis piernas, fue tan natural que no me di cuenta. Los ojos de tu madre brillaron por un momento…fue tan fugaz que no pude reaccionar, tu madre se levantó rápido y me beso. Muchos dirán que no era nada, pero las cosas no eran así con tu madre, ese beso no era físico, ese beso iba más allá, a nuestro vinculo, tenía pasión, tenía ideas, miedos, tenía ilusiones, dudas, era oscuro, deslumbrante, se sentía como caer al vacío y lograr estabilidad a mitad del trayecto…como volar, como estar al borde de la muerte y sentir la vida volviendo al cuerpo.

Esa inusual declaración de amor fue el primer regalo de tu madre."

Vaya…-

Mama era más poética para escribir…pero siempre descubría nuevas facetas de papa cuando leía para mí-

¿Estás bien cariño? -

Ahora sí, ¿puedes quedarte aquí hasta que me duerma? -

Claro nena- la arrope y me arrodille a su lado, esa pequeña camita no resistía el cuerpo de esta hojalata- sabes que, mañana iremos a ver a tus padres.

Vi una ligera sonrisa y sentí su respiración relajándose…estaba soñando con algo mucho mejor que esto…y ahora yo, en medio de esa habitación ya oscura, con el aroma a vainilla tan característico de mi hermanita y su hija…sus recuerdos, que no pude evitar empezar a llorar. Ella se parecía tanto a la pequeña Rae que conocimos en el fin del mundo, la hermanita que no pude proteger…pase a su lado toda la noche, estuve a su lado hasta que despertó y le prepare sus waffles con leche de fresa, hasta que volvió a sonreír.


	2. Chapter 2

MARI'S POV.

Alfred me llevo al salón principal, a esta hora nadie estaba en casa, no había de que preocuparse, me pidió que lo esperara y salió por un momento, yo me apegue más al respaldo del sofá…suave sofá. El recuerdo de mis tíos, mi padre y yo viendo películas de terror casi me hace sonreír, el tío Jason con la mano metida en el vaso de gaseosa que había confundido ya hace dos minutos con el tazón de palomitas que el tío Tim había cambiado estratégicamente de lugar, su cuerpo casi tragado por el sofá y las cobijas que tenía encima, los ojos bien abiertos, Damian inexpresivo como siempre, pero con un brillo diferente en los ojos, se parecía mucho a mama, ambos se entendían igual, papa y yo abrazados al otro extremo del sofá, me sujetaba un poco más fuerte que de costumbre y sus ojos estaban igual de abiertos que los de mis tíos, a mí no me asustaba porque el tío Gar y el tío Vic me llevaron a verla hace unos días.

Muy bien señorita, ¿podría dejarme ver su brazo ahora? - volvió con un botiquín.

No es nada Alfred-

Se veía doloroso en el camino a casa, le prometo que no le diré a nadie si es lo que quiere, pero permítame revisarlo ahora por favor-

¿En serio…? -

Si son los deseos de la señorita- Le extendí los brazos lentamente- Ah…vaya, pensé que solo era el brazo derecho, ¿quiere hablarme de esto?

Fue mi culpa…-

Puedo asegurarle que no es así-

¡Ni siquiera sabes de que se trata! – Jamás le había gritado así…nunca- lo lamento Alfred…no quise…

Está bien señorita, lo sé, no se preocupe- mis brazos ahora estaban curados, aunque un poco del dolor se mantenía- Su madre me enseño cosas muy interesantes para el "negocio familiar", le ahorro muchas explicaciones a esta familia, de hecho- mostro una sonrisa, leve, casi imperceptible…como las de mamá.

Tu conocías a mamá, ¿verdad? -

Por supuesto señorita, era una dama muy amable, la apreciaba mucho, todos nosotros. -

¿Tú sabes como lo hizo? -

¿El que, señorita? - negué con la cabeza.

Nada…olvídalo, son tonterías-

Si tiene que ver con lo que ocurrió hoy en la escuela…no es una tontería, puede confiar en mí, adelante- los adornos empezaron a temblar…yo no era como mama, yo no podía mantener el control…

¿Señorita, le molestaría acompañarme a un lugar? Lamento pedírselo, pero un viejo como yo necesita algo de ayuda para llegar a estas alturas-

Por supuesto- respira hondo…azarath metrion zinthos- tu solo dime a donde ir.

Caminamos por el patio de la mansión, era prácticamente un bosque, el abuelo y papa no me dejaban ir sola por si me perdía, pero papá dijo que si llegaba a pasar solo debía escalar a un árbol para ver a qué dirección debía ir, de todos modos, nunca me dejo ir sola, vi un resplandor cerca

¿Qué es eso? -

El escondite de su madre, aunque no lo crea la señora Grayson era…un poco inestable de vez en cuando, aunque…-

¡Eso no es cierto! Mamá podía controlarse, aprendió a hacerlo para que sus poderes no lastimaran a los demás…para poder ser una heroína-

…aunque sus poderes no se lo permitieran, su madre también era humana, cuando derroto a Trigon hizo las paces con esa parte de ella, la parte demoniaca y la parte humana aprendieron a coexistir para dejar de hacerle daño, sus poderes se adaptaron a su humanidad para presentarse de la manera que su madre deseaba, pero incluso en ese estado de control sus emociones eran tan fuertes que sus poderes se desbordaban y eso llegaba a causarle un par de problemas, así que su familia y yo construimos esto- era como un pequeño kiosco, una habitación en medio de la nada, pero era hermosa…como para una princesa del bosque. Nos dirigimos a ella.

¿Su familia? -

Sus tíos, su padre y su abuelo-

Tú también eres parte de la familia- él sonrió.

Gracias señorita-

Mis tíos jamás me hablan de ella-

Todos nos encariñamos con ella, me sorprende que no lo hagan, eran sus mejores amigos después de todo-

No, no…me refiero al tío Jason y al tío Damian-

Bueno, son Wayne, ya sabe cómo son respecto a sus emociones, pero puedo asegurarle que la querían tanto como los demás.

Lo se…pero creo que están molestos con ella- el interior del lugar tenía una cama, y muy poca decoración solo un retrato falso de Van Gogh, un pequeño velador con un par de libros encima, un estuche de guitarra y un closet antiguo muy parecido al de la habitación de mis padres.

Bueno…si me permite ser sincero con usted yo también lo estaba…oh si, ya no necesita reprimirse, este lugar ni yo nos veremos afectados por sus poderes-

Eso no puede ser…-

Inténtelo- pensé en todo lo que paso esa tarde…los demás niños burlándose de mi…atacándome…que estaba sola sin mis padres…que me habían abandonado…y nada paso, nada estallo, nada se derritió, nada voló…y Alfred estaba bien. No era posible…no podía ser real.

¿Cómo? -

Es un lugar especial…puede liberar sus poderes aquí, pero, no debe depender de él, su madre venia aquí solo cuando era necesario, no puede evadir sus responsabilidades y pasar su vida aquí, ¿de acuerdo? -

De acuerdo…-

¿Le gustaría decirme que le ocurrió? -

No es nada…solo…que no entiendo como lo hizo, como acepto ser todo lo que es…ser un demonio y todo eso…-

Yo lo tomare desde aquí, puedes irte Alfred- si mis poderes funcionaran...estoy segura de que el techo hubiera volado lejos de aquí, estar con el tío Jason era incomodo…a solas era peor, pero ni Alfred ni yo podíamos discutir con él.

Como desee, maestro Todd-

Solo llámame Jason, Alfred-

Sabe que no puedo hacerlo, con su permiso, me retiro- todo se quedó en silencio por un momento.

Tu madre sacrifico mucho por ti Mari, lo sabes ¿cierto? - Su postura era rígida, estaba sentado en la cama junto a mí, viendo a la nada…serio, como siempre desde que eso ocurrió, desde que perdimos a mamá no lo he visto reír otra vez.

Lo se…-

Te lo hizo más fácil, tú no tienes un legado demoniaco que seguir, tienes sus poderes, pero no un lado demoniaco al que obedecer, así que no pienses encerrarte en ti como lo hizo ella. Gracias a tu padre y a su lado humano eres eso, una humana, dotada con poderes increíbles, pero humana a fin de cuentas, tu madre no pudo disfrutarlo así que hazlo por ella- se levantó, iba a irse.

¡Espera! Por favor tío…-

¿Qué quieres ahora mocosa? -

No puedo controlar mis emociones como ella…que pasa si lastimo a…-

Eso no pasara, claro que no puedes hacerlo, no eres ella, ambas son diferentes, lo que es bueno para ti…tu madre y yo hablamos de esto, no se suponía que sería yo quien tuviera estas estúpidas charlas contigo, además eres muy enana como para entenderlo todavía, así que deja de pensar en eso ¿quieres? - puso su mano encima de mi cabeza y agito mi cabello.

No te vayas…por favor-

No pongas esa cara…dios, bien, ¿Qué quieres? -

Lo de mis poderes…-

Te dije que aún no lo entenderías…agh…bien, tu madre y yo lo hablamos una vez, no recuerdo porque hablamos de eso, solo paso, ella sabía que no serias peligrosa, pero creía que por toda la historia de su familia tu podrías volverte paranoica, y que terminarías haciendo que tus poderes tuvieran los estragos que creo que tienes ahora ¿o me equivoco?, por supuesto que no… ¿entiendes lo que digo enana? -

Como puedes saber que no soy peligrosa…-

Tu madre lo sabía, ¿confías en ella?- asentí.- bien, eso es todo, así que solo deja de pensar demasiado en ello, eres Mari Grayson, la hija de Raven Roth, la titán que venció a Trigon, que acabo con la hermandad del mal, la que salvo nuestras vidas, la que siempre nos protegió…y la que nos amó, no olvides eso, ¿de acuerdo?- volví a asentir…quería llorar, y pude ver que Jay también, lo abrace…hace mucho que no lo hacía…me abrazo fuerte, casi se sentía como papá…lo único que me molesto fue un olor en su ropa…por ahora no importaba…quería quedarme así siempre…papá ya no podía abrazarme…no podía protegerme…y sentía que él podría protegerme de lo que sea, pero desde que mamá se fue no volvió a acercarse a mi hasta ahora…¿esto era hacer las paces?-

Yo te protegeré Mari…lamento no haber estado ahí…es que Raven…en verdad te pareces a ella-se quedó callado por un rato…sabía que estaba conteniendo las lágrimas…era la misma cara que tenía ese día- ¿me perdonas?

Con una condición, cuéntame algo sobre mamá-

Creo que no puedo hacer eso…pero te compensare- tomo la guitarra del estuche…era preciosa, tenía adornos azules y un unicornio en la punta, se acomodó frente a mí- tu madre te cantaba ¿Sabías también que tocaba la guitarra?, se avergonzaba mucho, pero lo hacía, al menos aquí. Esta es una guitarra clásica Macassar Ebony B&S Franquette Walnut Top, puedes llamarla "The Unicorn" ¿Qué idiomas te enseñaron tus padres? -

Nunca la vi tocando-

Pues es una lástima, era hermosa-

Me enseñaron inglés, latín, francés y estaba aprendiendo alemán-

No te dejaban respirar según veo…vaya, quien diría que mi solecito era tan estricta- soltó una risita.

No lo era, se me hacían muy fáciles, ellos solo me ayudaron, los aprendí rápido-

Entonces puedo cantarte una de las canciones favoritas de tu madre- comenzó a tocar una melodía suave…era hermosa, tranquila- Sous le ciel de Paris S'envole une chanson Hum elle est née d'aujourd'hui dans le cœur d'un garçon sous le ciel de Paris marchent des amoureux Hum leur bonheur se construit sur un air fait pour eux sous le pont de Bercy un philosophe assis, deux musiciens quelques badauds puis les gens par milliers sous le ciel de Paris jusqu'au soir vont chanter Hum l'hymne d'un peuple épris de sa vieille cité (Traducción: Bajo el cielo de París se envuelve una canción Hum Hum nació hoy en el corazón de un niño. El cielo de París ve pasear al amor, amantes que van mostrando su aire feliz. Bajo el puente de Bercy un filósofo sentado, dos músicos, algunos cotillas y miles de personas. El cielo de París canta al amanecer, eterna canción de amor de esta vieja ciudad…)- su voz fue desapareciendo, y mis ojos estaban muy pesados de repente…todo se oscureció, y nada dolía.

JASON POV

La niña se quedó dormida muy rápido, yo seguí tocando…en verdad se parecía a Raven…sus expresiones… ¿cómo pueden hacerle eso? ¿Cómo puedo yo hacerle eso? Cuando nos enteramos de que estaba enamorada fue un golpe muy fuerte para todos…para mí, perderla no se sentía tan real como en ese instante, sabía que, aunque estaba casada con mi hermano tenía una oportunidad, alguna vez sintió algo por mí, podía recuperarla…pero ese bebé solo la hizo estar más segura de su amor por Richard, por la familia que iban a formar, yo lo sabía, ella lo sabía, sus ojos se lo gritaron al mundo, pero yo no podía dejar de amarla…nunca.

Durante su embarazo sus emociones se desestabilizaron causándole daños a la mansión, Bruce insistió en que pasaran allí los primeros años, se armó una batalla de orgullos y miradas, Batman perdió, pero Raven no pudo resistirse a Bruce. Richard salió de viaje por unos meses por un problema que tuvo la Liga y yo aproveché para instalarme en la "habitación de seguridad" que habíamos construido para ella en el jardín de la mansión, pero no pensé encontrármela ahí, trate de ocultarme, pero pudo sentir mi aura, así que las primeras veces solo hablábamos…aun éramos buenos amigos (según ella), aun me entendía, aun podía ser yo con ella…por eso la amaba, a veces me la encontraba feliz, radiante, otras veces estaba molesta porque Richard no estaba para como decía ella "soportar con ella los malestares de los primeros meses "así que yo lo hice, yo me quedaba con ella cuando se sentía mal, cuando tenía nauseas, cuando tenía fiebre…fue un embarazo problemático, pero mi solecito siempre fue fuerte, quería conocer a la pequeña que crecía dentro de ella, una pequeña…la había visto en sueños un día, a veces la encontraba llorando, a veces su voluntad se quebraba, a veces solo extrañaba a Richard, o a veces solo estaba asustada, pero siempre terminaba serenándose y se quedaba dormida, paso mucho tiempo dormida. Un despertó con la sorpresa de que sus poderes no estaban, supuso que porque la bebé formaba sus poderes a partir de los suyos, o tal vez era solo cosa del embarazo, no sabíamos si volverían o no y eso la asustaba nadie tenía un maldito libro de maternidad en medios demonios, odiaba sentirse insegura, pero ahora podía sentí y volver a la mansión, no le comunicamos de esto a Bruce ni a Richard, lo sabíamos solo los dos, Damian (vaya que al niño no se le escapaba nada) y Alfred, a él no pudimos mentirle mucho tiempo.

Un día iba a verla a su habitación, venia de un trabajo así que me cole en el balcón que dejaba abierto por las noches, pero me oculte de inmediato, ella estaba sentada a la orilla de la cama, su cabello suelto extrañamente largo y ondulado moviéndose con la ligera brisa de esa noche, en un vestido de seda negro que usaba para dormir y un saco del mismo color que había desaparecido de mi departamento meses después de que empezamos a salir…en verdad se veía hermosa, tenía una guitarra en las manos, estaba terminando de cantar una canción que no reconocí, pero sí que me quede para la segunda, empezó como una melodía suave…tranquila, entonces empezó a cantar.

"Bajo el cielo de París

Una hermosa canción

Hum hum

Suena en el corazón

De un pequeño garçon.

El cielo de París

Ve pasear al amor.

Hum hum

Amantes que van

Mostrando su aire feliz.

Bajo el puente de Bercy

Se sienta el filósofo,

Curiosos los músicos

Y miles de gente

Paseando sin fin.

Bajo el cielo de París

Canta el amanecer

Hum hum

La eterna canción de amor

De esta vieja ciudad.

Y junto a Notre Dame

Las pandillas están

Dando vida al Paname

Que todo puede arreglar

Y un rayo de sol,

El cielo azul,

El acordeón

De un soñador.

La esperanza está aquí

Bajo el cielo de París.

Y el cielo de París

Siente un secreto amor

Por siglos se enamoró

De la pequeña isla de San Louis.

Cuando ella le sonríe

Él viste su traje azul

Y si llueve en París

Es que es infeliz.

A veces siente celos

Porque otros la mirarán

Y ruge con la torpeza

De un viejo huracán.

Pero el cielo de París

Siempre llueve de amor

Hum hum

Y dibuja un arco iris

Pidiendo perdón.

El cielo de París.

El cielo de París."

Nunca podría ver algo así de nuevo, yo lo sabía, las hojas cayendo por el otoño y ella, tan hermosa, no podría olvidarlo nunca, luego de eso la escuche cantar un par de veces, pero nada se compara a esa noche…la noche que volví a enamorarme de ella.

Nota: La canción es la versión de Sole Giménez de "Bajo el cielo de París".


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola a todos! Muchas gracias por detenerse a leer, no solo la historia sino también este pequeño comunicado jaja. He estado un poco ocupada con todo este tema de la universidad así que bueno… pero he actualizado ahora, les pido una disculpa de antemano por faltas de ortografía que encuentren por ahí, y si me falla la cronología más adelante, agradezco mucho los reviews.

Guest, muchas gracias jaja y lo se Les Luthiers son geniales, espero poder verlos en vivo algún día, mientras estén vivos los pocos que quedan XD (VAYA HUMOR NEGRO).

Susy gracias, y ya lo descubrirás más adelante jaja.

Rorschach 1701 gracias, si estoy un poco emocionada por todas las ideas que tengo en la cabeza para esta historia, espero poder desarrollarla muy bien.

JASON POV

7 AÑOS ANTES

Ahora que lo pienso el rayo de sol no ha estado en las ultimas batallas con los titanes, así que…nadie podía culparme por seguir a la extrañamente familiar chica de cabello lavanda por la ciudad, ¿verdad? No es que me interese, es solo curiosidad.

Caminó por el centro de la ciudad un buen rato, se detuvo en el parque para comprar una botella de agua y se dirigió a la entrada trasera de la sala de eventos de Jump, ¿Qué hace allí? Ahora, la pregunta era entrar por la puerta principal como una persona decente, o usar mis habilidades para entrar como una digna sombra para espiar a mi pajarillo, no es muy difícil adivinar. Por suerte una tercera opción se abrió ante mis ojos, de una muy linda manera, un par de chicas se acercaban a mi dirección, vestían muy parecido a Raven, pantalones de gimnasio y sudaderas, con un bolso negro ¿era una especie de grupo? Parecían bailarinas, tenían buen cuerpo, lindas piernas…pero no me imagino a Raven bailando, no es la clase de chicas que ves en una disco…tal vez otro tipo de danza, contemporánea tal vez… ¡Já! Pero no me imagino a Raven bailando, nadie podría, es ridículo.

¿Disculpa, estás buscando a alguien? - me pregunto una de las chicas…demonios.

Si, quede con una amiga, aunque no sé si llegue un poco tarde como para que me dejara afuera…o muy temprano y aún no ha llegado jaja-

Mmm suena a que es Rachel jaja solo ella haría algo así- ¿Rachel? Interesante.

Tiene el cabello lavanda, no creo que pase desapercibida-

Oh, entonces si es nuestra Rachel, ¿quieres que la llamemos por ti o prefieres ver el ensayo? -

Me gustaría verlo, si no les molesta-

No, para nada, pero ven rápido, nosotras llegamos tarde, solo ve por el pasillo de la izquierda hasta las butacas-

Gracias- una de las chicas me tomo de la mano y me arrastro dentro del teatro.

Es por allá, espero verte luego guapo- dijo sonriéndome, si era bailarina podría sacarle provecho más tarde, en cuanto me soltó me dirigí a una parte oscura del teatro, ahora solo esperaba que comenzara la función.

Ballet…parecía ser lo más apropiado para Raven, de todos modos, era un pajarito, su cabello estaba recogido en un pulcro moño en la parte baja de su cabeza, tenía puestas sus zapatillas de ballet crema, una licra negra y un body negro de tirantes con transparencias en los costados, una falda que caía a la altura de sus rodillas, negra igual, acentuaba su palidez, se veía extrañamente hermosa, muy elegante también y delicada, cosas que no había notado en ella. Luego de una hora de calentamiento e indicaciones, el ensayo comenzó, la sorpresa no fue solo saber que bailaba, claro que no, además, ella era la protagonista, ¿Cuántas cosas escondes de mi pajarito? ¿tus amiguitos saben de esto? Deje de pensar cuando la practica comenzó junto con la música de violín, la había visto en el calentamiento, movimientos delicados y muy precisos, pero verla bailando era muy diferente, te envolvía en un mar de emociones, era como si sus expresiones pudieran alcanzarme como olas. Según el director, era una escena importante, con el príncipe, yo no soy fanático de estas cosas, pero si capté bien, parece que están practicando El lago de los cisnes, así que pajarito no era un cuervo, era un cisne…vaya vaya, así que la vida te da sorpresas y sorpresas te da la vida, cuantos secretos más tienes Little bird quiero descubrirlos todos, cuando empezó la escena no pude dejar de pensar tres cosas:

La primera, no puedo creer que haya escondido todo eso debajo de esa capa oscura y con los atolondrados de sus amigos. Vaya que era hermosa la hechicera de los Titanes.

La segunda, si sus piernas hacen eso bailando…no quiero ni imaginarme lo que podría hacer si le enseñara las cosas adecuadas, y claro, en ese arte, sería el maestro más apropiado que podría conseguir.

Y tercero…ese principito de mierda, que se cree que es, poniéndole las manos encima a mi pajarito.

Lo que me llevaba a una conclusión, a partir de ahora era personal, seria yo quien se robara al ave oscura de la torre de los titanes, la alienígena no se comparaba a ella pensándolo bien Raven era una belleza más angelical, delicada, era todo lo opuesto a mí, alguien a quien no podía tocar, así que por supuesto, yo la quería y sin duda alguna, yo la tendría.

….

MESES DESPUES.

Torre de los titanes.

Robin POV

¿Has desaparecido por dos meses y no tenías intención de avisar que hoy ibas a aparecer? - No había visto a Cyborg, no me detuve y seguí buscando algo de comer en el refrigerador.

¿Ni siquiera vas a responderme? – suspiró – no hay nada allí, por suerte para ti ese par por fin acabo con todo en el refri, desde que te fuiste lo pasaron muy mal, Star no dejaba de llorar y Bestita pensó que el grupo se disolvería, fue difícil mantenerlos concentrados en las misiones, están muy inquietos, al menos ya comieron algo, siéntate, te preparare algo- se levantó de la sala y se dirigió a la cocina, yo me senté en la isla de la cocina.

Sé que estas frustrado, todos lo estamos, pero debes entender que esta vez no estás haciendo bien tu trabajo como líder, ya la perdimos a ella, ¿quieres seguir perdiendo a los otros? -

No…- ni siquiera podía verlo a la cara.

Rob…se lo que sientes, lo siento también, pero solo juntos podremos hallarla, es mi hermanita, es la mejor amiga de Star…y es como la hermana mayor de Beast Boy…no eres el único que ha perdido algo, la encontraremos como la familia que somos, pero tienes que dejarnos ayudar, es nuestro asunto también, no puedes alejarnos de esto-

Lo se Cy…pero siento que es culpa mía, Slade es mi responsabilidad, le ha hecho daño y no sé qué hacer…se suponía que los protegería y ahora no la encuentro…no puedo encontrarla, la siento tan cerca, a veces es como si la tuviera frente a mí y simplemente no la encuentro…la he buscado por todas partes, contacte a todos los que podían encontrarla, pedí cientos de favores de vuelta…incluso a la Liga…- Cyborg puso dos platos con omeletts en la mesa y se sentó frente a mí, ha espera de lo que tuviera que decir.

La ubicaron en Bludhaven hace unas semanas, estuve buscándola-

¡Cruzaste todo el país! ¡Pudiste decírmelo, en que pensabas yéndote así, ni siquiera tenías donde quedarte, que demonios tenías en la cabeza! -

Baja la voz-

Bludhaven…tienes idea de lo lejos que esta, ¿no? -

Sí, pero era la única opción que tenía-

¿Y? -

Nada Cy, ni un mechón de cabello violeta por las esquinas, ninguna sombra familiar por el rabillo del ojo, nada…y todo el mundo la ubica ahí…-

¿Qué más? -

¿Eh? -

Hay algo que no me estás diciendo, escúpelo-

Afirman haberla visto en el centro, una chica con cabello violeta, dicen que la metieron a un auto, pero la falta de cámaras de vigilancia en la ciudad no hace las cosas fáciles…es una fuente segura, pero de todos modos no puedo confiar del todo, no tengo pruebas…-

¿Tú que crees? -

No lo sé, te lo dije, es una fuente confiable, pero…creo que solo no quiero creerlo, hay una posibilidad de que no sea ella, saben que algunas chicas se tiñen el cabello, Raven tiene fans aquí y allá…pero…- apoyo sus brazos en el mostrador, puso el peso de su rostro en sus manos y me miro…esa mirada nunca era nada bueno.

Eres bueno ocultando cosas… te conozco, solo dilo Rob- me tome un momento…tenía razón, somos un equipo, tal vez con más puntos de vista sea más fácil buscar. La alarma principal nos alertó de una videollamada…de Batman.

Disculpa…tengo que contestar-

Adelante, comeré en mi habitación por si me necesitas, pero tenemos esta conversación pendiente. ¡Ah! y no quiero no encontrarte en esta torre mañana, ¿quedo claro? -

Está claro Cy…y gracias, por todo- puso su mano en mi hombro antes de irse.

Cuando quieras viejo- cuando me asegure de que estaba solo conteste.

Veo que por lo menos estas comiendo algo-

¿Cómo sabes que estoy aquí? -

Es mi trabajo saberlo, en especial ahora, no estas siendo tú, últimamente-

¿Alguna noticia? –

Esta vez no, le he perdido el rastro, ¿no la viste el tiempo que estuviste en Bludhaven? -

No…ni una sola vez. Es buena ocultándose…antes de que se formaran los titanes había estado viviendo al mismo tiempo que yo aquí, y nunca la vi hasta que conocimos a Starfire…esa vez quiso que la viéramos, quiso ser encontrada…esta vez, tal vez no quiere que la encuentre-

Robin, cálmate, estas divagando-

Solo estoy preocupado-

No deberías, la investigue, se de lo que es capaz, es un demonio muy poderoso, no saldría más de una batalla en caso de que la hubiera, además…- golpe la mesa…él siempre fue así…nunca entendía.

No es un demonio…y no lo entiendes, Slade no es alguien a quien debas subestimar-

Lo sé, sé que es peligroso, pero sé que tu amiga lo puede controlar-

No, no lo sabes, si fuera de ese modo ella ya estaría con nosotros, estaría de vuelta aquí y yo no estaría sintiéndome tan miserable- eso no debí haberlo dicho.

¿Qué sucede Richard? –

Nada-

¿En serio? Te conozco desde que eres un niño, ¿yo te enseñé todo lo que sabes y eso es lo que me das? – no dije nada por un rato, no tenía nada que decirle a el- escucha…lamento lo que dije de tu amiga, sé que le tienen mucho afecto, pero es un espécimen peligroso…-

¡Basta! ¡No digas eso sobre ella, no seas tan cruel con ella, es una persona, es mi mejor amiga! -

Cálmate, de nuevo te lo estas tomando muy a pecho, además tengo razón, ¿ya olvidaste que se metió a tu cabeza aquella vez? –

No, no lo olvide…y ya veo que tu no lo haces, pero si se te olvida algo Bruce, fue mi culpa en primer lugar, si no hubiera sido por ella yo no estaría aquí ahora, si vas a sentir algo por ella no debería ser nada más que gratitud- se quedó callado un rato.

Tienes razón, lo lamento- era tan frustrante, cuando le pedí ayuda a la liga para buscarla, hablaron de ella del mismo modo, como si hubiera hecho algo malo alguna vez…es la persona más amable y desinteresada que conozco, ¿Por qué la rechazan tanto? ¿La conocen al menos? - dime que más sucede-

Ya no la siento, poco después de desaparecer se me ocurrió buscarla a través del vínculo, fue cuando note que lo estaba bloqueando, seguía allí, pero era imposible entrar, como si hubiera cerrado una puerta, siguió así por unas semanas, un día de repente comenzó a debilitarse, se mantuvo así un par de días más y el día que me dijiste la metieron a un auto desapareció por completo…como si el vínculo nunca hubiera estado allí…antes sentía como si me dejara en espera, ella sabía que la buscaba pero nunca me respondía, yo podía darme cuenta, pero cuando el vínculo se fue…mi mente solo…se quedó vacía- frunció el ceño.

Todo ese asunto aun me incomoda, ¿Qué es lo que sentías exactamente? -

No sabría explicarlo- de repente una tercera cámara se abrió, era Tim, el pequeño se había unido recientemente a Bruce.

Hey Dick, creo que encontraron a tu amiga, estoy yendo para allá, creo que lo están transmitiendo en televisión, deberías buscarlo ahora- la transmisión se cortó, de repente la voz de Alfred se escuchó cerca de Bruce.

Señor, creo que debería mirar el noticiero del canal ocho- Bruce y yo encendimos el televisor en busca del canal, y lo encontramos.

"…prácticamente están impidiendo el paso de las autoridades, debo decir que es un poco difícil conseguir señal en esta zona de la cuidad y los habitantes no nos dejan acercarnos demasiado, es una zona muy peligrosa y la muchedumbre está empezando a tener el control total de las calles, he tratado de conseguir información con la gente que está a mi alrededor pero no parecen saber que está ocurriendo- la transmisión se cortaba a momentos y las imágenes quedaban solo en estática por segundos, el audio también se perdía- …la multitud…hay algo en medio de la…¡dios santo! Frank no lo puedo creer- la imagen se cortó, los reporteros que estaban en el estudio se miraban entre sí, nerviosos y confundidos.

Bueno Julia, esto sin duda está fuera de nuestras manos, por lo que parece.

Eso parece Frank, pedimos disculpas a nuestros televidentes, les aseguramos que nuestro equipo está bien y seguiremos con la programación…- su compañero la interrumpió.

Un momento, parece que hemos recuperado la transmisión, adelante Matt, estamos contigo-

Frank, nos encontramos en la terraza de uno de los edificios frente al parte central de Bludhaven, las cosas se han puesto peligrosas allá abajo, la multitud no ha permitido el ingreso de la policía en la zona del parque, justo ahora se están retirando por motivos de seguridad, hay muchos oficiales heridos, por lo que podemos ver desde aquí…bueno Frank es realmente impactante, por el horario no debería haber niños frente al televisor, pero si los hay deberían retirarse, esto es demasiado fuerte- espero un momento antes de volver a hablar, parecía que estaba viendo algo tras la cámara- no sabemos quien es o que hizo Frank, pero parece que la gente ha construido una especie de hoguera allá abajo ¡es una ejecución publica!- la transmisión se cortó…juro haber visto una mancha violeta.

Lamentamos mucho lo que han visto, volvemos después de los…- tomé las llaves de mi moto y me fui.

¡Richard! - fue lo último que escuché, tropecé con Cyborg en las escaleras del garaje, me sujetó de los brazos.

Batman ya me lo dijo, ellos se están encargando de esto, tu no vas a ningún lado-

¡No lo entiendes, suéltame! -

¡Claro que lo se Robin, estoy preocupado también, pero se realista, no llegaremos, lo mejor que podemos hacer es esperar aquí a que nos digan que paso y organizarnos aquí, llamare a alguien para que se quede en la torre y se haga cargo de la ciudad para que podamos ir allá, mientras hago eso y les aviso a los otros tú vas a tranquilizarte, tomarás una ducha, te cambiarás de ropa, no le servirás de nada muerto o alterado, necesitas mantener la cabeza fría! Ahora. - contuvo el aliento un momento…me detuve, el suspiró y su agarre se suavizó- ella te necesita, te necesita bien, ayúdame a ayudarte Robin, no puedo hacer esto solo, te necesito aquí también, necesito que seas nuestro líder, Rae te necesita- tenía razón…

Lo siento Cy…tienes razón, yo lo arreglare todo, tu solo despierta e informa a los chicos, los veo en el T-Ship en media hora- asintió y se fue.

Logre comunicarme con Kid flash para que se quedara aquí mientras los Titanes Este llegaban, era un viaje de casi 30 horas y la ciudad no podía quedarse desprotegida…yo ya la había descuidado lo suficiente. Se suponía que llegaría en un momento, los chicos estaban en la sala y aun no podía darles la cara…pero no podía seguir retrasándolo, las puertas automáticas se abrieron, Cyborg estaba frente al ventanal y los chicos me daban la espalda, de repente me sentí rodeado por un asfixiante abrazo y un mar de cabello rojo.

¡Oh amigo Robin estábamos tan preocupados por ti, no tienes idea del tiempo que tratamos de buscarte, pensamos que te había pasado algo malo y! - Beast Boy la interrumpió.

Tranquilo viejo, sabemos que estas preocupad por ella, todos lo estamos, la encontraremos- no me juzgaban, no me miraban como creí que me mirarían, me miraban como un amigo, un amigo al que habían extrañado y por el que estaban preocupados. La pantalla principal se encendió, dejando ver el rostro de Batman…más serio de lo usual. Los chicos se callaron de repente, era una figura de autoridad, intimidante.

Siéntate Robin-

¡La encontraste! ¿Cómo está? –

¡Siéntate! – me senté, los chicos también.

Tu amiga está bien, está en una de las habitaciones ahora mismo, un doctor la está revisando- me levante de golpe al escucharlo.

Siéntate- dijo, esta vez más tranquilo.

¿Qué sucede? ¿Pasa algo malo? –

Jason la trajo- Jason…

No comprendo…- la voz de Alfred interrumpió.

Señor, el doctor está a punto de irse-

Está bien, dile que espere, iré a pagarle en un momento- espero un momento a que Alfred se fuera- Escucha Robin, las cosas se han complicado ahora, ya no son niños, confió en ti, si crees que es prudente, díselos, todo se hará más difícil si no lo haces, tienes un largo viaje para hablarles de esto, o podemos hacerlos todos juntos aquí si gustas, aunque creo que Jason lo hará difícil, tú decides, avísame lo que escojas, debo irme, te mantendré informado de todo en cuanto lo sepa- la transmisión se cortó.

¿Qué es todo esto amigo Robin? –

Es hora de que les diga algunas cosas, pero tendrá que esperar, les adelantare algo en el T-Ship y el resto lo hablaremos en la mansión-

¿Mansión? No sabía que eras rico Robin, ¿Por qué no nos dijiste viej…? - Cyborg lo golpeo en la cabeza.

No lo hizo porque no era nuestro asunto bestita, ahora, nada de presionarlo, nos dirá lo que necesitemos saber y punto, nada de hurgar en la vida privada de Robin-

De hecho, Cy…eso es justo lo que va a pasar- Kid flash entro de repente a la sala.

¡Hey Rob! ¡hola chicos, ¿Cómo están, todo bien, ya encontraron a Ravy? –

Hey hey hey, más despacio viejo, tranquilo, chicos, a la nave ahora, no hay tiempo para explicaciones y saludos y charla debemos ir a Bludhaven- los chicos saludaron con la mano a Kid flash y salieron rápido de la sala.

En realidad, iremos a Gotham-

De acuerdo…- dijo Cyborg- vamos a Gotham. Los titanes estarán aquí mañana…creo, así que vas a esperarlos aquí y los ayudaras a mantener todo en orden, ni se te ocurra meterte en las habitaciones y no te atrevas a jugar con mis maquinas ¿oíste? -

¡Si capitán! -

Gracias Kid flash, confió en ti para esto, agradécele a los otros de mi parte en cuanto lleguen-

Lo hare Rob…oye, sobre Raven, sé que todo estará bien-

Eso espero- susurré para que no me escuchará, me despedí de él y junto con Cyborg nos dirigimos al T-Ship. Sentía que todo se caería a pedazos muy pronto…


End file.
